Sumizión
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30 Vicios] [ItachixDeidara] Deidara no era Sumiso, Deidara no se dejaría poseer por Itachi. Pero itachi sabía como manejar el caracter explosivo de Deidara


b Titulo: /b Sumisión

b Autor: /b Algodón de Azúcar

b Fandom: /b Naruto

b Pareja: /b Uchiha Itachi x Deidara

b Notas: /b Escrito para lj user30vicios 

b Vicio: /b #2 - Sumisión

lj-cut text30vicios-Sumisión 

b Sumisión /b 

-Ahhh... No.. espera, detente... arrrg –sus suspiros y sus gruñidos no servían de nada, jamás servían ante la imponente presencia y el dominio del que se decía de forma muda, ser su dueño.

Aferrado a sus caderas, enterrado completa y absolutamente en él, moviéndose incansablemente mientras que con su mirada, le decía una y otra vez que le pertenecía, que el era de su propiedad que nadie más le tocaría, que nadie más tenía aquel permiso de hacerlo suyo más que él.

El le pertenecía a Uchiha Itachi aunque nunca se lo dijera, y lo que es de un Uchiha, nadie se lo quita.

Sus dedos se aferraban a las sabanas y sus bocas en sus manos apretaban la tela suave de seda color carmín mientras soportaba como cada noche la intrusión de Itachi en su cuerpo, las lágrimas recorrían desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas hasta caer en su pecho y de ahí, humedecer la sábana carmesí.

Nunca se atrevía a ver al cara de aquel moreno por mucho que lo desease, jamás podría soportar ver en esos ojos tan profundos y peligrosos el deseo que se cernía dentro de su ser hasta el grado de hacerlo suyo, hasta el límite de poseerlo de aquella forma tan brutal.

Una, dos tres... el rubio había perdido la cuenta de las embestidas que Itachi daba en su interior, debatiéndose entre disfrutar y entregarse completa y absolutamente a su abusador, o seguir resistiéndose a pertenecerle del todo como siempre lo hacía, aunque jamás desde la primera vez, había hecho realmente algo para alejarse del moreno.

Es que sus ojos profundos como la noche, esa mirada que parecía dominarlo completamente le hacía imposible el poder negarse a las peticiones del otro, quizá era miedo, quizá era impotencia por que sabía que con tal solo el brillo de los ojos carmesíes de el pelinegro podría acabar con su vida.

La vida de un artista.

Un grito desgarrador se hizo presente en su garganta cuando el orgasmo golpeó fuertemente su vientre y su entrepierna, bañando con sus fluidos el abdomen de ambos y su mismo pecho que demostraba su agitación mientras subía y bajaba frenéticamente y en ese momento era cuando se recordaba que Itachi no era tal cruel como aparentaba ser ya que al cabo de terminar, las embestidas del moreno bajaban considerablemente de intensidad hasta que el propio moreno terminaba en su interior, en ese instante era cuando una satisfacción insana llenaba todo su cuerpo junto a la esencia de Itachi.

El pelinegro se dejo caer en el pecho del otro mientras intentaba tranquilizar su agitada y perturbada respiración y recuperar sus perdidas fuerzas después de aquel placentero orgasmo y es que siempre tomar a Deidara en las noches era más que placentero, se había vuelto una rutina que ambos disfrutaban y lo sabía.

Era un juego quizá enfermizo por parte de Itachi el entrar furtivamente en la habitación del rubio cada noche, y prácticamente abusar de él hasta terminar en la posición de siempre. El acomodado en el pecho del rubio quien no se movía ni para tocarlo, sentía como aquel cuerpo debajo de él estaba totalmente absorto a lo que sucedía.

Esa noche era diferente, Itachi no deseaba terminar, vestirse e irse de aquella habitación dejando a un Deidara completamente vacío, de alguna manera algo dentro de su pecho le decía que es anoche ya no lo hiciera, que era hora de sincerarse realmente consigo mismo, el decirse para si y para el rubio la verdadera intención de aquella violación cada noche.

Cuando se hubo levantado como siempre, Deidara se hizo un ovillo, cosa que no era común en el artista, Itachi sabía que aún después de todo lo que sucedía, jamás había optado por aquella posición y se acercó al rubio.

-Deidara- susurró contra su oído y para su sorpresa, este solo se giró a verle atentamente, parecía suplicante, sumiso, parecía haberse rendido a cumplir todos los caprichos del Uchiha mayor.

El moreno le miró detenidamente un momento y se acercó a sus labios, besándolos como nunca lo había hecho, ni con pasión, ni con violencia ni con exigencia y posesión, era un beso calmo, quizá hasta casto y se dio cuenta que los labios de Deidara estaban resecos y los besó un poco más.

El rubio no opuso resistencia y el moreno se fascinó, si bien el abusar de ese cuerpo era excitante, siempre habría querido que el rubio renuente que ahora estaba besando, se entregara sumisamente ante él, era la idea mucho más atractiva que la anterior, le encantaba domar caracteres explosivos, y Deidara tenía uno excesivamente explosivo, literalmente.

Sonrió contra los labios del rubio y lo rodeó con sus brazos, cosa que hizo que el brillo de los ojos de Deirada volviera a aparecer, como si ese subconsciente hubiera regresado, aunque el beso no se rompió. Itachi se acomodó nuevamente sobre el rubio mientras ahora acariciaba lentamente aquel cuerpo aunque seguía esperando cualquier señal de resistencia para apaciguarla con su gran fuerza.

Cuando las orbes mieles se cerraron entregándose a aquel beso y sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuello del moreno, Itachi quedó encantado, Deidara se estaba entregando.

Dentro de la mente del rubio solo estaba el asombro de que su decisión fuese la correcta ya que había decidido entregarse a Itachi y a sus bajos instintos, insanos movimientos y grandes escenas de violencia que eran practicadas en contra de su ser sin embargo se quedó prácticamente paralizado, quizá hasta sorprendido de aquella ternura que Itachi estaba demostrando en ese beso que aunque era ya profundo, no era en sobremanera acelerado, no era como los demás... este beso era diferente.

Cuando por fin pudo posar su atención en las caricias del otro, sintió como recorría su cuerpo de manera lenta, cadenciosa y totalmente deseosa pero sin ser posesiva y se dijo a si mismo, que sería sumiso frente a Itachi si este le iba a tratar con esta pasión, dedicación y tranquilidad.

Suspiró cuando el beso se hubiese roto y los labios del moreno se posaron en su cuello, llevó sus propias manos a acariciar toda la espalda de Itachi aunque una mirada de este le hizo sobrecogerse, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.

-Sujétate de aquí –le dijo mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia la cabecera de metal de la cama de Deidara el cual sujetó las barras de metal con sus manos mientras miraba a Itachi sonrojado.

El tono carmesí de los ojos de Itachi se hizo presente y notó como Deidara comenzaba a tener miedo, más cuando se acercó a besarlo acariciando sus brazos sin dejar que se soltase, Deidara se calmó entregándose una vez más. Bajó por su cuerpo lentamente con besos, mordidas y algunos juegos con su lengua y escuchó como los gemidos de Deidara sonaban ahogados.

El rubio se mordía los labios par acallar sus gemidos mas una mano en su entrepierna y dos dedos en su entrada moviéndose de forma viciosa hicieron que dejara escapar solamente un suspiro que apenas pudo reprimir, pero la voz de Itachi le hizo abrir los ojos.

-Gime, Deidara, quiero que gimas para mi... –notó el color rojizo de las pupilas del Uchiha y dejó abrir sus labios, definitivamente le encantaban esos ojos por mucho que los odiara, le hacían delirar, especialmente cuando eran lo único que brillaba entre la oscuridad de su propia recamara.

Comenzó a gemir de forma placentera y movió sus caderas para incitar a Itachi a que siguiera, pero este se detuvo colocándose en posición para penetrarlo, no debía prepararlo mucho ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo de haberlo penetrado, aparte que su propia esencia estaba funcionando ahora de lubricante.

Por primera vez en todos sus encuentros, Itachi entró en Deidara de forma lenta, pausada, observando el semblante de intenso placer en el rostro del rubio mientras lo hacía con esa delicadeza y se permitió dejar salir un gemido apenas audible pero que despertó los sentidos de Deidara.

Era el primer gemido que escuchaba de la garganta de Itachi en toda su vida y algo le llenó en pecho provocando que sus piernas se abrieran más así dejando que Itachi se hundiera completamente en él. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios a causa del placer y sus manos aún se sujetaban fuertemente de la cabecera de metal de su cama, estaba enloqueciendo de tanto placer.

Itachi se inclinó hacia Deidara lentamente y le lamió el mentó hasta llegar a sus labios donde se negó a probar sus labios una vez más, especialmente para decir algo que siempre había querido decir, algo que había dejado en claro desde la primera vez que había poseído a Deidara pero que quería plasmarlo en palabras que taladraran el cerebro de Deidara todo el tiempo.

-Te quiero... solo para mi, eres mío y de nadie más... –

Esas palabras lograron que Deidara se estremeciera totalmente apretando, quizá intencionalmente su entrada contra el palpitante miembro de Itachi que gruñó contra su oído nuevamente mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente contra el rubio que dejó escapar un gemido un poco más audible, un gemido que hizo que Itachi se perdiera un segundo en el placer.

-I-Itachi...-san... –dijo jadeante mientras que se movía contra las caderas del otro de forma cadenciosa, entregándose, disfrutándolo, sumido en el más puro placer.- Quiero... pertenecerte... ahmmm –

Itachi reaccionó ante esas palabras y le besó, le pesó posesivamente pero sin esa violencia para obligarlo a ser de él, era una posesión que ambos ya habían aceptado.

Deidara le pertenecía.

Deidara había aceptado.

Deidara era Sumiso.

Deidara era de Itachi.

Y nada más...

/lj-cut 


End file.
